The Final Clash (Normal Users Vs. CreepyPastas)
This was made by GREEN0704! Enjoy! Thanks for clicking! The Start Herobrine looked at 404. "What will we do? These users are really becoming nuisances. Unknown scowled. "I have a plan!" He smiled. Shadow of Unknown looked excited. " What is it oak.exe? " "Yeah, what is it?" Frost Girl asked. " We will gather all users on our apocalypse server! " Farman smiled. "Good idea..." Null looked at them. " If we do this, we'll need to do this with calculations and generals. 404 smiled. "Of course... Mraz, you take over Farman, me, Unknown, Red Steve, and Lick. Null... You take 303, Herobrine, Shadow of Unknown, Green Steve, and Batwing4. Got it?" He asked. " Yes! " Frost Girl smiled. "I'm a general!" " Don't wear it out... " Null smiled as she patted Frost Girl on the back. "We will take over... Gather the Dark Users..." Enter Seth I looked on my computer. "What the?" I said as I hovered over a Yahoo News article. "Paranormal beings attacking video game. Thousands in war against them. Hundreds terrified. You're kidding me..." It gave an IP for a Minecraft Server where what people are calling 'The Final Clash' is going on. "Do I want to help... OF COURSE I DO!!!" I screamed automatically opening Minecraft and typing the IP. I spawned in a bedrock base of some sort. There were signs which I read. They said: "Good guys have white gamer-tags and Dark Users have black gamer-tags. Kill the Dark Users who were made evil by the Pastas. Kill the Pastas at all costs." This was madness. These guys were bad on their own... Now we have to fight all of them?!? My Creation I took out some diamond armor and diamond weapons and I walked outside. I saw some battling with Dark Users but I'm the chat I saw the Pastas chatting so I went back to base to join in. Batwing4: Ahh, this battle is going nicely. Frost Girl: Ima take a guy or two for... Trophies... Null: Mraz, must you always kidnap men to seduce? Frost Girl: Yes. Lick: I don't care. Green Steve: Yeah. GREEN0704: Hey guys! Batwing4: I think I recognize you from somewhere... I just can't put my finger on it... Null: We don't have fingers. Batwing4: I did when I was human. Null: We get it. You were human once... No one cares. 303: So... Green... Who are you? Red Steve: Look at his name-tag, he's a good guy, not a Dark User! GREEN0704: Batwing4? I made you up! Batwing4: That's where I recognize you... Well, well, well, we seem to have an author here... We killed all of our Authors other than you... GREEN0704: Wait, so I have like mystical powers here? Herobrine: Not after we kill you... Frost Girl: Can I torture him first? 404: Hahaha... Mraz, go nuts... Vs. Frost Girl I was teleported to a strange Ice Spikes Biome. I saw Frost Girl staring back at me. Hold on... If mystical power is what I think it means... I focused on my mind. When I looked back in the game, I was still me but I had Batwing4's features. So I had the powers of my creepy-pasta. Good thing I made him a BADASS!!! My hands glowed with dark power as Frost Girl's hands became ice fists. I summoned an all-black axe and gruesomely cut off her head and hands. One down, a lot more to go... BREEN07044: Hey, why does my name look like that? Batwing4: You have my powers as I suspected... It edits your name. Null: Grrr, a normal user has Creepy-pasta powers... Herobrine: Come on, join us, become a Dark User... Green Steve: Come to the dark side... We have cookies in our base! BREEN07044: No. Null: Fuck that. BREEN0704: LANGUAGE!!!! Green Steve: C'mon Red, let's show this guy what for! Red Steve: Yeah! Vs. Green Steve and Red Steve I was teleported to a battlefield that was half red wool and half green wool. I saw the Steve's with red and green axes. I summoned two dark axes. I slammed my axes against theirs but since there was two, they were starting to overpower me so I flew up with my bag wings and shot lasers out of my axes in their heads, making them explode. Null: NOOO!!!! Herobrine: SEND EVERY DARK USER WE HAVE!!!! Lick: On it! BREEN07044: NOT TODAY LICK!!! Lick was slain by BREEN0704 with \:='*=:=:=:%' Axe. Herobrine: Stop teleporting!!!!I Batwing4: Grrr, pastas, we need a much better plan or he'll pick us off one by one easily... 303: I've coded 5400 more Dark Users to keep him and the good guys busy. BREEN07044: WHAT?!?! Null: Good job man. Farman was slain by BREEN07044 with =:*:*:=;: Axe. Herobrine: NOT FARMAN!!!!! BREEN07044: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 303: GRRRR, USERS ATTACK!!!! Unknown: I'm going too... 404: Good idea, Oak.exe! I'm going too!!! Vs. Dark Users, Unknown, and 404 I was teleported back to the center of the sever where the Dark Users and Normal Users were attempting to overpower each other. I saw Oak.exe and 404 ginning menacingly at me. Unknown summoned a wooden axe that seemed 56x more powerful than the normal one and 404 summoned a blue power gauntlet on his right hand. I smiled in real life and remembered that I gave Batwing4 world edit in one of the stories. I typed in a command and... A giant stone sphere appeared engulfing the Dark Users, 404, and Unknown. 303: AAAAGH!!!! THOSE TOOK ME FOREVER TO CORRUPT!!!! Shadow of Unknown: Don't worry... I'm sending my minions from Lucky Games for reinforcements... Null: Only me, SoU, Herobrine, 303, and Batwing4 remain... Son of a bitch... Shadow of Unknown: Here come my minions... Vs. Shadow of Unknown and Lucky Games I saw SoU and a bunch of undead players so naturally I just summoned a stone sphere again. It killed most of the players but some dodged it, SoU got caught in it but used his powers to blow it up. He lost half health though. I flew up and slammed my axe on him only to realize he summoned a shadow shield and blocked it. He summoned an axe and knocked me back with it. I shot a laser destroying his shield and axe. Defenseless, I slammed my axe into him, killing him and feeding the undead users from his grasp, making them good guys again. Batwing4: DARNY DARNY DARN DARN!!!!! Null: Grr, how is a normal user managing to do this!?!? Herobrine: I don't know... But he needs to perish! 303: What will we do? Batwing4: I have an idea... Null: What? Batwing4: Give me your souls so I can fuse with them, after we defeat this brat, I'll put them back in your bodies. Herobrine: It's the only way... Herobrine was slain by soul giving. Null: Fine... Null was slain by soul giving. 303: Okay... But be careful with it... 303 was slain by soul giving. Batweroull403: Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! BREEN07044: I'm still your author!!! Batweroull403: You can't stop all of us... Even if you're my author. BREEN07044: You're forgetting... I used Null, 303, and Herobrine in tons of stories... BEROGREENULL4403: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! YES!!!!I Batweroull403: Grrr, let's finish this... Vs. Batweroull403 Since we were both fusions, we were almost equally matched as we blocked each others attacks and sent our own. BEROGREENULL4403: Give up Batwing! Batweroull403: NEVER!!! He had me pinned down and was stabbing me left and right with his power axe. I was about to die. Batweroull403: Hahahaha... This game belongs to the creepy-pastas... I wouldn't have it! BEROGREENULL4403: NEVER!!!! THIS GAME IS FOR EVERYONE!!! My axe proceeded to glow blood red as I cut his axe in half and cut his head off. Epilogue It was over... The pastas are gone... One by one, the Dark Users returned to being Normal Users and this server was remade into a popular server as of today as I tack on my keyboard the words of this event. This was the the so-called 'Final Clash' but I know that's not true. How do I know? Because I see Herobrine looking at me from behind a tree... Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Green Steve Category:Farman Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:The Final Clash Category:Creepypasta Category:Wikiventure Category:MasterFrown0704